suatu sore
by Suki Pie
Summary: Tooru hanya ingin mampir, tidak lebih. [oifem!suga]


**Haikyuu** **Furudate Haruichi**

 **warning :** _fem!sugawara._

 _Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **.**

 **[a/n** : jadi, semua dimulai saat fanart fem!sugawara menyerang di tl 8"))) _crossposted_ dari AO3 **]**

* * *

 **"Suatu Sore"**

* * *

"Sekarang apa? Ajakan minum teh atau semacamnya?''

Cengiran Tooru terulas lebar, ia baru saja menginjakan kaki di pintu belakang gedung teater dan itu adalah pertanyaan pertamanya, untuk sore ini. Suatu kali, Alisa pernah bertanya dirinya itu siapa. Datang tidak diundang dan nama Oikawa Tooru sama sekali tidak tertulis dalam daftar pemain atau staf-staf teater. Sebagai reparasi lampu rusak ruang rias pun hasilnya nihil, namun ia berani muncul begitu saja. Tanpa undangan, tanpa izin atau janji sebelumnya untuk bertemu dengan atasan.

Akan tetapi, selang beberapa detik, Sugawara Koushi tiba dengan panik. Gadis itu sampai beberapa kali membungkuk untuk minta maaf, sempat menyikut perut Tooru meski sekon selanjutnya, jari-jari lentik gadis itu mengamit lengan Tooru dengan gugup. Berkata malu-malu bahwa Oikawa Tooru mampir karenanya, karena Koushi. Dan itu terlihat _cute_ di mata Tooru.

Kini, pertanyaan Alisa kerap kali berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Seperti; kau tidak membuat Suga-chan menangis kan, atau, Suga-chan dalam periodenya, ya? Dari tadi sepertinya dia lesu, jangan sampai membuat _mood-nya_ buruk, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Tooru tidak pernah protes akan hal itu dan Koushi juga tidak bertanya.

"Nah, tidak kedua-duanya,'' jawab Tooru, mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ia melepas fedora dan mantel tebalnya kemudian ia gantungkan padahanger. "Kau ingin menebak, mungkin?''

Satu tangan dikibaskan. "Aku tidak mahir menebak,'' kilahnya, helai rambut peraknya jatuh dengan anggun. "Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?''

"Oke, bisa aku bertanya kenapa harus pertanyaan itu?''

"Penasaran?''

Tooru mengernyit. "Masuk akal.''

"Duh, kau ini,'' Alisa tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. "Hari ini Suga-chan terlihat lebih, uhm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya―"

"Murung?''

"Jauh dari itu,''

 _"Mood_ berubah-ubah?''

"Dia bahkan tersenyum ke setiap orang.''

"Oh, ceria?''

"Ya! Seperti itu,'' sahut Alisia, antusias. "Entahlah kalau sudah bertemu denganmu,'' ia mendorong punggung Tooru untuk segera pergi. "Cepat, temui dia sana.''

"Iya, iya, ini juga sudah mau pergi.'' Beberapa langkah sebelum Tooru menghilang, Alisa kembali memanggilnya. "Apa?''

"Aku suka cincin di jari manis Suga-chan.''

Tooru tidak sempat membalas karena tepat pada saat itu, seorang staf berseru dan Alisa lekas menjauh dengan langkah terburu-buru. Mungkin kesempatan bagus, atau wanita itu memang sengaja sebelum cerocosan Tooru keluar tanpa bisa dicegah. Jadi Tooru hanya terkekeh kecil, mengedik geli, lalu mengendap-ngendap sampai pijakannya berhenti di deretan anak tangga menuju panggung.

Di mata Tooru, Koushi adalah balerina, seorang Juliet, bahkan kapal-kapal kecil yang seringkali berlayar di samudera matanya. Biar saja Tetsurou mengatainya pria dengan penuh rasa melankolis, tak apa, toh tak ada salahnya menjadi pujangga sesekali. Orang bilang, jatuh cinta itu suka sekali mematahkan logika. Menggelikan, tetapi sekaligus menyenangkan.

Ketika Tooru menemukannya duduk bersila seorang diri, bukan sisi kanan dan bukan juga sisi kiri, untuk satu titik di tengah dan remang-remang lampu panggung memberikan bias tersendiri di warna mata Koushi, Tooru pikir yang satu ini tak ubahnya angsa kecil yang senang bersembunyi.

"Halo, nona.''

Kepala Koushi refleks terangkat, dua detik, dan bagaimana mata madunya menyipit dan segaris senyum simpul terulas tipis. Tooru menyimpannya dalam memori, selalu.

"Halo, tuan,'' balas Koushi, ada jenaka yang terselip, sebelum kemudian ia beringsut sampai pada sisian depan panggung dan meletakkan dua telapak tangannya di sana, di antara garis kayu yang mulai lapuk karena rayap. Jarak pondasi panggung dengan tempat Tooru berdiri lumayan tinggi hingga posisi mereka harus saling menunduk dan mendongak.

"Katanya tadi tidak akan datang.'' Hening itu pecah oleh Koushi. "Harusnya kau kirim pesan kalau mau datang,''

" _Well, suprise?_ ''

"Lucu sekali, Tooru,''

"Hei, ayolah. Lihat wajah lelah ini, aku sudah bilang kan sekarang ini harus sering jaga kesehatan. Jangan bandel, Kou-chan,'' Tooru protes, jarinya gatal untuk tidak menarik anak-anak rambut Koushi yang menjuntai di sisi kanan belakang telinganya. Kebiasaan, batin Tooru, tapi gaya ikat rambut asal yang sering dilakukan gadis itu selalu bisa membuat Koushi terlihat cantik. Ah, tidak, setiap hari Koushi memang cantik. "Omong-omong, tidak memberiku satu ciuman saja?''

"Tooru,''

"Di pipi saja, kok,''

"Tooru,''

"Oke, sudut bibir?''

"Oikawa Tooru.''

"Aduh, kau ini padahal kan cuma―'' Ucapannya tidak tuntas, manakala ketika Koushi beringsut maju, sedikit saja, lalu meninggalkan kecupan singkat di keningnya. Tooru mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Itu manis.''

"Kau ini, ya, selalu seperti ini,'' Koushi menekan kening Tooru pelan, bekas kecupan tadi. "Jadi, ada apa ke sini?''

"Ey, apa aku harus ada alasan kalau mau datang?''

"Seingatku, tuan konduktor orkestra, kau ini sibuk dengan konser besarmu nanti. Dan mengutip katamu tadi, lihat mata panda ini. Jangan bandel, Tooru, perbaiki jam tidurmu.''

"Astaga, mulai deh cerewetnya. Dan untuk konser tadi, itu sih lain soal,'' Tooru mengecup bibir Koushi. "Aku kan cuma mau bertemu dengan calon istriku.''

* * *

 **end**


End file.
